galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Xundran
Xundran Sentient species originating from the Pinwheel Galaxy (presumed) - residing in the Small Magellan Cloud . AL 8 - TL 8 It is not clear why the Xundran have come to the Small Magellan Cloud , but is is generally accepted that they have done so, many thousand years ago. That the SMC hides some kind of mystery is apparent in the Pinwheel Gate. The great effort to build a trans spatial gateway between two points in space can only be explained with the need of a convenient way of bridging the vast distance on a regular basis, i.e traffic, trade or similar reasons. Union analysts are still mystified why someone would want to build such a connection between a major spiral arm galaxy and a small, apparently unimportant satellite dwarf to the Milky Way . Especially since the Pinwheel Galaxy does not belong to the local group. All contacts made with civilizations apparently native to the SMC have been contacts to primitive societies, none of which has developed past TL 1 . The Ence , a technological advanced species encountered is, like the Xundran not native to the SMC but come from the Pinwheel Galaxy. (It is presumed they have done so only very recently) The Xundran made First Contact to the Union and the Ence and declared themselves to be the guardians of the SMC. A treaty was discussed and signed by the Ence, the Xundran and the Commandant of the Union SMC forces (approved by the Assembly) . The SMC Peaceful Development Treaty They threatened with war if either Union or Ence bring war and violence to any of the SMC native species. All contact to the Xundran had been via Tachyon Radio . No physiological, biological or cultural data has been collected so far. The systems the Xundran occupy in the SMC have only recently be discovered 1 Their technology is almost en par with the Union and apparently TL 8 , with Union comparable shields and strong weapons. Threat analysts are certain that the Xundran would put up a fight, but in a real war would stand no chance due to the tremendous resources of the Union (compared to the few systems the Xundran occupy) Their entire space fleet , is not bigger than three or four full Battle groups .2 1 Top Secret - CLASSIFIED - BLUE-BLUE-RED - NAVINT and the Union Space Force are currently working on Planet "Dontlook " on a new 5050 generation of Robo Bombs and a massive orbital launch facility - "Operation Wing Clip ". A batch of the Lucifer Virus has been brought from Bone Yard Zero and is currently tested on Xundran specimen. The NAVINT USS Tarantula successfully captured a Xundran ship and its crew, an event as secret as the entire project. 2 However the very fact that there is a species that had the gall to tell the Union what to do and what not to do, lit a virtual fire underneath the Assembly and a series of projects and measures were decided upon. The two biggest decisions was the NEW initiative (-Navy Experimental Weapons) and the Fleet Modernization Program . The Fleet Modernization program is the largest and costliest Union approved project and an entire 45 % of the Union GDP was allocated. Category:Sentient Species